Mitchell X: Elemental Power
|platforms = Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows |release = |genre = Action-adventure, platform |modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mitchell X: Elemental Power is an upcoming action-adventure platform game developed by Sanzaru Games, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows. It is part of the Mitchell X spin-off franchise of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, along with the games Mitchell X and Powerful Treasure, and a television series. Originally planned for a release in Fall 2015, Elemental Power is now set to be released on September 27, 2016 in North America and September 30 in Europe, on October 1 ,2016 in Australia and Japan sometime later in 2016. Plot Discovering an element known as Ragnium, Dr. Eggman starts harnessing it for himself, using it to create robots that can allegedly outrun Sonic and his friends while also damaging the environment in the process. Meanwhile, D-Fekt, a rejected robot Eggman created to search for Ragnium, starts using his magnetic powers to try to become more powerful. Sonic and his friends attempt to stop Eggman and D-Fekt and restore balance to the environment. Gameplay Like the previous 3DS entry, Shattered Crystal, Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice is a side-scrolling platform game in which Sonic and his companions fight their way through various stages. In addition to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks, Amy has been added as a playable character. Like the previous game, players can switch between characters at will in order to use their unique abilities such as Sonic's speed, Tails' flight, Knuckles' strength, Sticks' boomerang and Amy's hammer. A unique feature in this game is the addition of fire and ice elements, which apply both to the level environments and character abilities. For example, Sonic can infuse himself with fire to break ice blocks or surround himself with ice in order to freeze water, alternating between the 2 at will. The game will also feature various special stages, bonus minigames, challenge rooms, and local 2-player modes. Development Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice was first announced on June 9, 2015. Sega producer Omar Woodley has stated both Sega and developer Sanzaru Games have been learning from their mistakes with Shattered Crystal, which received mostly negative reviews upon release. One of the problems they identified was how, even though the game was targeted towards children aged 7–11, fans of classic Sonic games picked up the game and had a harder time getting into Shattered Crystal's lengthy exploration-based levels. As such, levels have been made shorter and include paths to better suit gamers who prefer speeding through levels, in addition to explorational elements. On September 15, 2015, Sega announced that Fire & Ice which was planned for a release in Fall 2015, would be delayed to 2016 to allow more development time and coincide with the series' 25th anniversary. Sega announced that the game will launch with a special edition containing a DVD that has three episodes from the cartoon. A playable demo was shown at E3 2016. References ;Notes ;Footnotes External links *Official website Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2016 Category:Action-adventure games Category:CryEngine games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Windows games Category:PC games Category:Platform games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Mitchell X Category:Mitchell X video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:THQ stubs Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games based on television series Mitchell X: Elemental Power